


Comfort

by deluxemycroft



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Snowed In, sambenny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for safiyabat's prompt: Sam/any, snowed in.</p><p>Sam's been stuck in this motel room for three days. He's pretty sure he's going to lose it. Thank god for Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

The impala didn’t do well in the snow. Sam knew that like he knew the cut of his own hair. Knowing that hadn’t stopped him from trying to leave the motel and not being able to get out of the parking lot. That had been three days ago.

He’d gotten an angry call from Dean the second day in about being separated from his car and had dutifully gone out twice a day to clear the snow off the impala. Sam didn’t mind doing that; he minded when Dean acted like he cared more about the car than he did about Sam. He was used to it though. 

Last time he’d checked there had been over three feet of snow in three days, and it didn’t look like it was slowing down any time soon. The internet had gone out the day before and the power was intermittent. He was able to bundle up in some old coats and walk into town once a day to store up on food, but other than that, there wasn’t really anything to do.

It was difficult trying to find something to do when there wasn’t anything to do. The town had a library but it was closed due to weather, and none of the gas stations or convenience stores sold any type of books, not even those terribly written romance novels. Just Sam’s luck. He was contemplating taking his third shower of the day when someone knocked on the door.

“Just a minute!” he called out and hurriedly tugged on an old pair of sweats he’d found in the trunk and one of Dean’s plaid shirts. He’d taken to spending most of his time naked, just for lack of anything better to do. Good thing each room had its own separate heating and cooling system and it only stopped working if the power went out. He’d taken to cranking up the heat so it wouldn’t grow too cold when he lost power.

He opened the door to see Benny, grumpily huddled under a long overcoat and holding a thermos.

“Benny!”

He yanked the vampire into the warmth and locked the door against the howling storm outside. Benny pressed a cold kiss to his cheek and went about undressing, peeling off layers and spreading them out to dry over the rickety table and chairs that Sam had shoved into the corner. He’d done a bit of rearranging the first day, out of sheer boredom.

“What are you doing here?” Sam asked as he shuffled across the dirty carpet and poked around in the bag Benny dropped on the bed. The vampire handed him the thermos he’d been carrying and pulled a bag of blood out from his coat.

Benny tore it open with his teeth and visibly relaxed as he began to drink. “Was headed this way…damn brother o’ yours told me ya was stuck out here. Told me to come make sure you ain’t neglectin’ that ugly car of his.” 

Sam pressed the back of his hand to his mouth as giggles tried to escape. “Ugly?”

Benny rolled his eyes and tugged Sam over to the bed. “Rollin’ hunk of crap. Happy to see you’re lookin’ as fine as always, sweetheart, even if you’ve been stuck in here for half of forever.” He yanked back the covers and stripped down to his boxers, giving Sam’s shirt and sweats a pointed look. “Y’know how I told you about that book I was lookin’ for?”

Sam grinned, nodding eagerly as he stripped naked and curled up to Benny, leaving the thermos on the nightstand. “The one written about the origins of skinwalkers? I’ve read a few things about it before. There’s a Native American tribe…I don’t remember what their name is, but their lore corresponded with the common belief that the first skinwalker was a cursed werewolf, probably someone who pissed off a witch. I always figured that it was the opposite, that it was a werewolf who was given a gift. How is being able to turn into your alternate form whenever you wish a curse?”

Benny shrugged and settled down under the covers, dropping his empty bag of blood over the side of the bed. “I’d figure it’d be more of a gift,” he finally replied. “Figure someone would be happier if they could switch it on and off. And no, I didn’t find the book.”

Sam sighed. “Oh, I was kind of hoping for something to do. I’ve been losing my mind stuck in this room.”

“Anything on tv?”

“It’s mostly just soft core and Spanish soap operas, but sure.” Sam grabbed the remote off the nightstand and switched the tv on. It came on with a dull sound and then died right as the power cut out. Sam groaned and rolled over on top of Benny, pressing his face into the crook of Benny’s neck. 

Benny snorted and took the remote out of Sam’s hand, dropping it back on the nightstand and grabbing the still-warm thermos Sam had left there. “Here, sweetheart, I brought this for you. Drink up.” He twisted the top off and waited until Sam managed to peel himself off him. Sam took the thermos and sniffed at the contents. “Ain’t my handmade soup, but it’ll do.”

“Tomato?”

Benny chuckled. “As always, sweetheart.”

Sam swallowed a few sips and peered at Benny through the darkness. He’d pulled the curtains earlier and the room was close to pitch black. “Now that you told me, I can taste the difference. Definitely not your soup.”

“Sure don’t smell like mine, neither. Now you drink up and I’m gonna go see if I can find you a good pair of socks. I managed to stuff one of those microwavable heating pads into my bag but since the power’s out, that’ll have to wait. Sure wish I had thought about a book or two.”

Sam sipped at the soup as he detangled himself from Benny as the vampire clambered out of bed. He enjoyed what view he could see in the darkness. Benny picked his bag up off the floor and tugged open the curtains. The storm didn’t let through a lot of light but at least it wasn’t as pitch black. Sam could see the play of Benny’s arm muscles as he dug through his bag and he smiled to himself. He’d been halfway to out of his mind with boredom over the past few days. 

It didn’t take much for Sam to be bored. He needed to keep his mind occupied to keep out thoughts he’d rather not have. Being bored forced him to think of certain times in his life where he’d suffered under Lucifer’s wrath or been the passenger in his own body. It’d been a whirlwind over the past few days to keep himself occupied enough that he didn’t lose himself in memory.

Of course, Benny came just in time to keep Sam from falling down that path. The vampire had a sense about Sam that no one else in his life had ever really possessed. Jess had had some of it but they’d both been focused on college. Dean and he were connected in ways Sam could barely understand, and sometimes he could tell even without seeing Dean that something was wrong, but it wasn’t the same. Dean had a vested interest in keeping Sam alive beyond their shared dependence. Benny just honestly enjoyed his presence. There wasn’t any pretense with the vampire. He was exactly how he came across and there wasn’t anything else to him. He might keep himself closed off and wary around new people, but it wasn’t to put on a front.

Sam knew he was absolutely headed towards spending the rest of his life with Benny, and it didn’t scare him like he thought it should.

“Just as long as you’re here,” Sam told the vampire, moving to get out of bed and join him at the table. Benny shook his head and darted over to press Sam back, tugging the covers up to his chin and taking the empty thermos from him. 

“No, sweetheart, you’re staying in bed. Gonna get cold in here quick if the damn power don’t come back on.”

“You sure? Don’t you need help with something?”

Benny snorted. “Sweetheart, I can handle this. I just wanna take care of you.”

Sam pushed the covers down and twisted the edge of the sheet in his fingers. “Benny, I can—”

Benny sat down next to him and pet his hair. “It ain’t about ability, sweetheart. It’s about me just wantin’ to make sure you’re alright. I know how you get when you’re alone with nothin’ to do. I understand. I just want you to know that it’s alright.”

Sam shook his head, trying to sit up. Benny tugged the sheets down and tugged a pillow back so Sam could lean against the headboard. “I don’t want you to feel like you need to take care of me. I’m a grown man, I can handle a little snowstorm.”

“Never said you couldn’t. Just said that I’d like to be the one to take care of you instead of you havin’ to do it all yourself.”

Sam leaned into Benny’s side and blew out a long breath. Benny cupped the back of his head and pressed his lips to Sam’s forehead. “I really do love you, Benny.”

He felt Benny’s mouth curl into a smile against his skin. “You’re the sweetest human a vampire could ever love, sweetheart. I love you too.”

They sat together for a few minutes before Benny gently detangled himself from Sam’s long arms and got up. He helped Sam scoot back under the covers and just as he went back to the table to get Sam the thick pair of sock he’d packed, the electricity popped back on. 

Sam grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. He found a nature channel and pretended to watch it as Benny pulled the microwavable heat pack out of his bag and tossed it in the microwave.

After the microwave beeped, Benny pulled out the heat pack and motioned for Sam to roll over onto his stomach. Sam obliged but shot Benny a frown. 

“Now, I know your back tightens up when you can’t go for a run, so I thought up this idea. Hope it’ll work.” Benny tugged down the covers and waited a minute for the heat pack to cool down to a comfortable temperature before laying it across Sam’s lower back. “You leave that on there until it’s cool, sweetheart, and we’ll see if it helps your back.”

Sam nodded. He hadn’t even noticed his back had been hurting until Benny had mentioned it. He relaxed into the bed and closed his eyes as Benny rested his hand on the back of his neck and absently stroked his skin with his thumb.

After the heat pack cooled, Sam dozed in and out, leaning his head on Benny’s hip when the vampire settled next to him after reapplying the heat pack. His body felt loose and comfortable, and he finally fell into a deep sleep after Benny curled under the covers next to him, his heart and soul warmed under the vampire’s attention.

The next morning, Sam woke up and went outside to see that Benny had cleared the snow off the impala sometime during the night. The storm didn’t show any signs of stopping anytime soon, but Sam realized he didn’t mind. Just because there wasn’t anything to do or anywhere to go didn’t mean Benny didn’t make it better. He stretched in the doorway and then closed the door on the outside world. A few more days wouldn’t be a hardship at all.

**Author's Note:**

> this hasnt been beta read or really read over at all. i just typed it and threw it online  
> cross-posted to my tumblr, deluxemycroft.tumblr.com


End file.
